Aulo Thel'Arian
A brief, yet not so brief history Aulo had been born within the walls of Eldre'Thalas, taking the path of Arcanist. Her goal was to always try to make the following spell better, and larger. Always trying to increase her own threshhold with magic, yet at the risk of going too far. She believed it to be dreadful within the walls, they were getting smaller and smaller every day, closing her in. Or so she thought, not realising her meddling with Arcane had begun to take an effect on her mind. Determined to leave, she took to the forest of Ferelas, leaving them forevermore, but traveling further than she wished. The Blood Mage Kaskein inadvertantly conjured a portal where Aulo had been standing at the time, a most inconvenient thing it was. She had been pulled through it, landing out on the shores of Quel'Thalas, at the feet of this deranged elf. It seemed there were several others he had pulled through, as she peered around. It was then that she met Vendesa. Even with her mind on the brink of snapping, she managed to become aquainted with the others, as Kaskein brought them south, on his acid trip where he believed creating a city would be a good idea. But hey, she was nearly insane, why would she care? Through the months spent there, she grew close to Vendesa, the only one she could relate to, being a Highborne. It was all sunshine and shit, she even began to have strong feelings towards Vendesa, until Kaskein caught onto Aulo's deteriorating mind, and thought it would be a good idea to fuck with it. Unfortunately, it didn't do much good, for the most part it made it worse, causing her to become delirious, with hallucinations and all that jazz. Over time, the whole city began to become abandoned, as Kaskein had seemingly 'disappeared', along with Vendesa, her long-time pal of awesomeness. With everyone gone, she became lost in mind and soul, wandering about, surviving only due to the kindness of those who remained within the city. Fuck you Kaskein. Much with her new, delirious state, she continued with her reckless spells, the severity of them becoming worse with each try. But, hell, it worked out in her favour, given the day that she somehow blazed herself with one of these spells, which threw her ability to cast off something fierce. So, in the following months, she casted no more, yet it was time that gave her mind a chance to heal, to regain what sanity remained and once more become stable. The days passed, as she further realised the cause of such, and as she regained her ability to cast, she refrained from playing with magic as she once did, fearing a relapse. Hearing word of a number of Highborne being once more accepted into the Kal'dorei society, she found herself travelling Northward, in the hopes of possibly once more being reunited with her long time ginger, Vendesa. Hey look, its now Having run into Arch Druid Maforis, and heard news of Vendesa's whereabouts, she patiently awaited further news on what would become of the Emerald Dream Expedition, and the result of Maforis attempting to save Vendesa. This was all in vain, as fate was not on her side, causing her to fall into another episode of unstability, causing her to gradually fall back into her previous state. Character Description She's an observant person, seeming to be taking in every bit of scenery that she can. Even the littlest things she can be seen examining the most. She's friendly, of course, who doesn't like a friendly elf? She is quite an experienced caster in talent, but is unable to muster up to her maximum potential without going into a relapse of her previous state, causing her to have to limit what she does regarding Arcanic magic. No one wants a derpy Aulo. Even with this limit, she can manipulate even the most difficult of spells, given she is not the one conjuring the mana. As stated, on her own the flow of arcane through her would only cause a relapse, and cause her mind to one again go blerp. Blerp blerp. As a result of her fragile state of mind, she is easily influenced by any mind-altering magic, so shit, please don't do that. That, and she`s strongly in love with that gingercat. thumb|300px|right Category:Characters